La naissance de Penny Halliwell
by mimidb
Summary: comme d'hab y a pas de resume


La Naissance de Penny Halliwell

Dans la cuisine : 

Piper : Je suis tellement heureuse de savoir que la famille est réunie au complet. Léo va mieux depuis qu'il nous a révélé son secret et Paige a enfin connu sa soeur et sa grand mère.

Prue arrivant dans la cuisine

Prue : De quoi vous parliez mes petites soeurs ?

Phoebe et Piper : Nous ? Rien !

Pendant ce temps le téléphone se met à sonner. Et Phoebe va décrocher. A ce moment, Phoebe a une prémonition. Prue, voyant cela, appelle Léo et Paige. Ils apparaissent dans une lumière blanche.

Prue : Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

Phoebe : J'ai ... J'ai vu Dan. Oui Dan. Je l'ai vu se faire tuer par la Source.

Leo : Mais il n'y plus de Source depuis que vous avez vaincu ...

Phoebe : Cole !

Paige : Ce n'est donc pas possible !

Prue : Je vais voir les fondateurs. Les anciens comme certains disent

Et oui après sa mort, Prue est devenu un être de lumières. 15 minutes après son départ, Prue réapparut de « Là - haut ».

Elle leur apprend que le pouvoir de Phoebe commence à se développer et sa prémonition serait une vision d'une vie antérieure.

Piper : Mais pourquoi Dan ? Cela fait plus de 4 ans que je ne le revois plus.

Léo : Je dois vous dire quelque chose.

Prue, Paige, Piper, Phoebe : Quoi ?

Léo : oui, la prémonition que tu as eu Phoebe est bien celle d'une vie antérieure de Dan.

Prue : J'ai vue mes vies antérieures en tant qu'être de lumière, tu les as vu aussi Léo ?

Léo : oui mais ....

Piper : Mais quoi ?

Paige : C'est aussi un être de lumières ?

Léo : Oui

Piper : Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas dit ?

Léo : Si je te l'avais dit, cela aurait fait beaucoup trop de choses pour toi, en sachant que tu as aimé 2 êtres de lumières.

Piper : Tu aurais pu me le dire !

Prue : Stop ! Tout les deux !!!!

Paige : Et maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Phoebe : Léo, si Dan meurt dans une vie antérieure, est ce qu'il meurt dans sa vie actuelle ?

Léo : Impossible, il est déjà mort si c'est un être de lumière mais comme il a déjà vu ses vies antérieures, je pense qu'il fera attention de ne pas se blesser car il ne peut pas se guérir tout seul.

Phoebe : est ce qu'il sait que nous sommes des sorcières ?

Léo : oui.

Piper : Phoebe, va chercher le pendule et les cartes on va essayer de le localiser et toi, Prue, tu vas avec Léo voir Les fondateurs pour en savoir plus.

Prue et Léo ensemble : Ok

Cela fait presque 20 minutes que Phoebe cherche sur les cartes mais elle ne le retrouve pas. Prue et Léo ont essayé de le localiser mais Dan est un être de lumières et les êtres de lumières ne peuvent pas se détecter entre eux. C'est alors que Piper a une idée. Elle va utiliser, en changeant certains mots, la formule pour appeler une sorcière perdue. Piper demande alors à Phoebe de la modifier.

Phoebe arrivant avec un morceau de papier : Voilà c'est fait !

Phoebe, Paige et Piper, sous le regard attentif de Prue et Léo, récitèrent la formule :

Que vienne cet être de lumière

Qu'invisible, il traverse les cieux,

Qu'il vienne à nous qui l'appelons

E t reste en nous à tout jamais

Mais rien ne se passa. Piper pris la décision, comme Prue est une ancienne sorcière, de lire aussi la formule. Les 4 soeurs récitèrent alors la formule. D'un coup, dans la lumière blanche aveuglante, quelque chose apparut...

Phoebe : Cole !

Les 4 soeurs se regardèrent avec stupéfaction. Cole, comme tout le monde sait, est l'ancienne Source. Par conséquent il devrait être MORT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pheobe : Mais comment est- ce possible ??

Cole : bah euh ... -ne sachant pas quoi dire- vous m'avez appelez mais pourquoi ?

Phoebe : Nous ne savons pas. Mais tu devrais être ....

Cole : Mort ?

Phoebe : oui !

Cole : C'est une longue histoire.

Piper : Nous avons récité la formule toutes les quatre.

Cole : Toutes les 4 ?

Prue : oui

Cole, se retournant : Prue !!! , ébahit

Prue : Je vais demander conseil aux Fondateurs.

Elle disparue dans une vague de couleur blanche.

Cole : Mais ? Elle va voir Les Fondateurs en se téléportant ?

Phoebe : oui c'est devenu .....

Cole : un être de Lumière. Mais au fait vous deviez appeler qui ?

Phoebe : Dan

Cole : Dan ? Ton ancien petit ami Piper ?

Piper : oui

Cole : Mais pourquoi ?

Piper : Car c'est aussi un être de Lumière.

Cole : Eh ben tu est très attirée par les êtres de lumière.

Phoebe regarde d'un air furieux Cole. Il comprend qu'il a fait une bourde. Prue réapparue quelques secondes après.

Prue : Les Fondateurs ne sont pas sûrs, mais Dan est bien emprisonné quelque part car ils reçoivent une présence mais qui est voilée.

Piper : Il est toujours en vie ?

Léo : oui

Prue : Ils pensent qu'il est, où tu as déjà séjourné Cole, entre la vie et la mort.

Cole : il ne va pas rester longtemps en vie si on ne va pas le chercher de suite !

Phoebe : et c'est pour cela que tu es apparu tout à l'heure.

Cole : Oui peut être !

Piper : mais pourquoi toi ?

Cole : Je pense que je suis le seul avec mes anciens pouvoirs à pouvoir y retourner pour le chercher. C'est pour cela que Les Fondateurs m'ont envoyé ici avec vous.

Phoebe : Anciens pouvoirs ?

Cole : J'ai décidé, après que vous m'ayez vaincu, de me tourner vers le bien. Je suis allé voir Les Fondateurs. C'était pas évident.

Léo : Je pense bien !

Cole : Seuls eux pouvaient m'enlever toute magie en moi. Mais maintenant, si je comprend vous êtes 4. Et seuls vous, vous pouvez me donner de bons pouvoirs et sauver Dan.

Prue et Léo en souriant : Je vais voir Les Fondateurs.

Ils partent ensemble.

Phoebe : Tu t'es rangé du coté du bien , je savais bien que j'avais raison ! -En regardant ses sœurs-

Piper : Vous venez tout le monde, nous allons consulter le LdO pour savoir comment te redonner des pouvoirs.

Cole : le LdO ?

Paige : Le Livres des Ombres ! C'est comme cela qu'on l'appelle maintenant.

Cole : Ah d'accord !

Dans le grenier du manoir :

Dans le livre, il n'est rien indiqué. Mais Prue arrive au même moment avec une petite surprise.

Prue : Il faut mélanger ton sang avec les notres

C'est alors que Piper sortit un athamé. Elle coupa alors la main de Cole dans la paume. Elle coupa aussi son doigt et celui de ses 3 soeurs. Chacune d'elles versèrent quelques gouttes de leur sang dans la paume de Cole. Léo arriva pour les guérir.

D'un seul coup, un tourbillon de lumière arriva vers Cole. Il sentit quelque chose passer en lui.

Paige : Voilà ! Maintenant tu as de nouveaux pouvoirs !

Piper : Aller ! Va chercher Dan stp!

Cole : Merci !

Cole apparut au coté de Dan.

Dan : Mais qui êtes vous ?

Cole : Ton moyen de transport pour aller rejoindre les soeurs Halliwell !

Dan : Les soeurs Halliwell ?

Cole : Aller viens !

Cole prit le bras de Dan et ils disparaissent dans un tourbillon de lumière. Ils réapparaissent quelques secondes après dans le grenier des soeurs Halliwell.

Cole : Voilà.

Léo : Merci Cole.

Dan : Piper ! Léo ! Phoebe ! Prue et ... ?

Paige : Paige.

Dan : Enchanté

Ils s'embrassèrent tous pendant un long moment.

Piper : Nous t'expliquerons plus tard !

Dan : ah ok

Phoebe : Mais tu peux nous expliquer ce qu'il est arrivé ?

Dan : Je sauvais une .... –hésitant-

Phoebe : allez nous savons que tu es un être de lumière

Dan : ok donc je sauvais une innocente quand je me suis retrouvé là bas.

Léo : En fait une de tes vies antérieures venait de mourir et les Fondateurs m'ont assuré que tu te trouvais au mauvais lieu et mauvais moment.

Phoebe : Nous avons donc donné des pouvoirs à Cole parce que seul lui pouvait aller te chercher. Il avait demandé aux Fondateurs de lui retirer toute forme de magie en lui.

Dan : Ah c'est donc toi le fameux démon ! eh ben !

Cole : je suis redevenu complètement humain et après j'ai reçu des sœurs leurs pouvoirs.

Dan : Leurs pouvoirs ?

Cole : et oui seul leur pouvoir pouvait t'aider et que mon corps acceptait.

Dan : ok Mais nous n'avons pas été présentés ?

Prue : oui excuse nous. Paige est notre sœur. Après ma mort ...

Dan : ta mort ?

Prue : oui ma mort je suis devenue un être de lumière. Piper avait décidé de me ressusciter mais les formules n'ont pas opérés comme elle l'attendait. Ils ont découvert que Paige était une Halliwell. C'est la fille de maman et de Sam, son être de lumière. Elle allait comme ça reconstituer le «Pouvoir des Trois »

Cole : Maintenant on pourrait dire le « Pouvoir des Quatre »

Prue : Et c'est grâce à cela et à Cole qu'on a pu te ramener.

Piper souriant : Et moi j'ai eu un bébé avec Léo, Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell.

Tout le monde est heureux d'être réunit.

Six mois après :

Depuis ces 6 mois aucun démons ne résistaient à cette famille réunit : ils possédaient 3 êtres de lumière, Prue, Léo et Dan, Le Pouvoir des Trois et Cole un ancien démon devenu complètement bon, fiancé avec Phoebe. Tout le monde était d'accord, qu'après être allé sauver Dan, Cole pouvait garder ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

Un soir, d'une journée tranquille, Phoebe annonça à toute la famille réunit qu'elle était enceinte de 3 semaines de qui ! Cole ! Tout le monde se réjouissait de cette merveilleuse surprise, un bel événement.

8 mois après cette annonce, il voyait la naisssance, en compagnie exceptionnel de Penny, leur grand mère, et de leur mère Patty, d'une très belle enfant : Penny Halliwell.

Phoebe et Cole avaient choisi ce prénom pour rendre hommage à la grand-mère des soeurs Halliwell.

Balthazar

Quelques mois étaient passés depuis que la famille avait vu la naissance de la petite Penny. Il avait découvert petit à petit ses pouvoirs. Elle possède le pouvoir de Télékinésie que possédait Prue avant sa mort. Elle était déjà à un stade très avancé et ses pouvoirs, qui évoluaient très rapidement, étaient très enviés de tous les démons, tout comme ceux de Wyatt bien sur.

Piper : Phoebe, Penny s'amuse a, faire voler ma fourchette !

Phoebe –arrivant dans la cuisine- Penny !

Penny souriait à Phoebe.

Phoebe : Il va falloir que tu te calmes.

Piper : Elle a son caractère mais j'espère que ...

Phoebe : Que quoi ?

Piper : Qu'elle ne va pas faire apparaître un dragon ou autre chose comme Wyatt car on a eu affaire aux Nettoyeurs une fois !

Phoebe : ouais, je vais y réfléchir.

Léo et Prue arrivant à la cuisine.

Piper : Ou est Dan ?

Prue : Il est resté en haut.

Phoebe : chez les Fondateurs ou en haut ?

Prue : Chez les Fondateurs.

Piper : Pourquoi ?

Léo : Justement on vient voir si vous saviez mais apparemment non.

Paige et Richard arrivant à la cuisine dans les orbs de lumières de Paige.

Paige : Salut tout le monde ! Prue, je te présente Richard mon chéri et Richard je te présente Prue ma sœur.

Prue : Salut –souriant à Richard-

Paige : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Léo : Dan est resté chez les fondateurs mais nous ne savons pas pourquoi.

Paige : Tu veux que j'aille voir en utilisant le pouvoir de Transparence ?? Vive les êtres de lumières ! –en le regardant-

Léo : Non tu ne peux pas il vont te détecter et ça va mal finir pour toi !

Piper : On n'a plus qu'à attendre.

15 minutes plus tard, Dan réapparaît dans le salon.

Dan : Y'a quelqu'un ?

Piper :Oui, on est à la cuisine.

Dan se dépêcha d'aller à la cuisine.

Léo : Ca va ?

Paige : Les fondateurs te voulaient quoi ?

Dan : Mon père a été détecté en Australie mais ils n'arrivent pas à l'appeler.

Piper : Ton père est aussi un être de Lumière ?

Dan : Oui

Phoebe : Mais ils savant pourquoi ?

Dan : Non mais la seul solution est d'aller là bas mais nous sommes pas sur de pouvoir repartir car il a peut être un champ de protection.

Prue : Je dois y aller, ils m'appellent !

Paige : On ne peut pas être tranquille 5 minutes dans cette maison.

Richard : Calme toi bébé !

Phoebe : Bébé ?! Penny où est elle ???? –embarrassée-

Cole : Dans sa chambre, elle dort.

Phoebe : Va voir si elle va bien, on ne sait jamais, elle n'a pas le champ de protection de Wyatt

Cole : Ok

Prue réapparut dans le salon.

Prue : Ils ont peut être une solution.

Piper : Laquelle ??

Prue : un de nous dois aller avec moi là bas.

Paige : et avec mon pouvoir d'être de lumière on aura assez de puissance pour repartir si il y a un champ de protection et puis avec une potion de Phoebe cela fera bien l'affaire !

Piper : Très bonne idée mais va chercher le pendule pour savoir sa position exact !

Paige : Ok

Plus tard, Paige a enfin trouvé la position du père de Dan.

Paige : Phoebe, tu en es ou de la potion ?

Phoebe : Celle pour le champ de protection, c'est bon mais en cas de difficulté, je t'ai préparé une potion à base de peau de Balthazar.

Paige : Bonne idée !

Cole : Essaie d'économiser ma peau quand même car tu ne peux plus en avoir !

Phoebe : oui et heureusement pour toi.

Cole : Très drôle !

Cole s'approcha pour prendre la boîte presque vide et d'un seul coup, elle se transforma en eau.

Phoebe : ola qu'est ce que c'était ?

Cole : Je ne sais pas, peut être une évolution du pouvoir de piper ?

Phoebe : Peut être ?!! Léo –en criant –Et Léo apparut dans la cuisine en un ri

Léo : Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?

Phoebe : Justement on ne sait pas !

Cole : Ca doit être moi qui ai fait ça ! C'est peut être une évolution du pouvoir de Piper

Léo : peut être, je vais voir les Fondateurs !

Léo s'éclipsa alors.

Phoebe : Si c'est vraiment le pouvoir de piper on sait à quoi s'attendre

Quelques temps plus tard, Léo réapparut dans le salon devant tout le monde qui parlait de ça

Léo : tu as bien raison Cole, c'est le pouvoir de piper qui est en train d'évoluer. Elle va pouvoir et tu peux maintenant changer n'importe quelle molécule en eau ! C'est la liquéfaction !

Piper : Cool !

Léo : Si tu as reçu ce pouvoir maintenant c'est que vous aller en avoir besoin donc tu devrais aller avec les autre chercher le père de Dan.

Cole : oui

Paige : Aller c'est parti ! En route vers le pays des Kangourous

Cole : Protège et prend soin de Penny stp.

Phoebe : oui oui Je t'aime et essaye de ne pas liquéfier mes sœurs stp

Piper : prenez ce portable c'est peut être le seul moyen de communication.

Prue : Merci !

Piper : Bonne chance !

Prue, Paige et Cole disparaissent dans un nuage de lumière blanche.

Une heure plus tard : 

Phoebe : Léo, tu peux essayer de les localiser pour savoir si ils vont bien ?

Léo : Oui ils vont bien !

Piper : mais pourquoi ils nous appellent pas ??

Léo : mais de toute façon si ils ont un problème, ils ont le pouvoir des Trois grâce à Cole qui a gardé tout vos pouvoirs.

Phoebe : voilà un avantage qu'il les ai gardés !

Le téléphone se met à sonner.

Piper : Allo ? Ah c'est toi Darryl. Oui ça va c'est juste que l'on attend un autre appel, nous t'expliquerons plus tard. Quoi tu as retrouvé le dossier Funéraire de Léo avec son attestation de mort ! Ah euh Léo, Darryl demande si il faut que tu lui apportes ?

Léo : dis lui que oui.

Piper : Oui Darryl merci. A plus tard !

Phoebe : heureusement qu'on a Darryl qui est derrière nous !!! Bon ça m'énerve ! Pourquoi ils n'appellent pas ?

Léo : Le champ de Protection empêche peut être toutes communications.

Quelques heures plus tard toujours au manoir :

Phoebe : Ah enfin vous êtes rentrer !

Cole : Oui enfin, on a été obligé de se servir de la potion pour briser le champ de protection en plus du pouvoir des trois et on a rencontré quelqu'un !

Piper : Qui ?

Cole : un autre Balthazar ! Je l'ai liquéfié et je l'ai ramassé et je peux essayer de le retransformer, pour avoir de la peau pour les potions !

Léo : Balthazar ?

Cole : oui mais beaucoup moins fort de ce que je n'ai était avant !

Phoebe : ça va mon chéri ?

Cole : Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour moi

Piper : oh plus tard les mamours les amoureux ! Léo, va voir les Fondateurs pour savoir ce qu'il en pensent de ce nouveau Balthazar.

Léo : ok

Prue : J'ai été surpris lorsque j'ai vu Balthazar car il y en avait qu'un !

Cole : Oui logiquement !

Piper : Logiquement mais tu sais bien que le mal n'est pas logique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Léo réapparut devant tout le monde en ayant une mauvaise nouvelle.

Phoebe : Alors ?

Léo : Ils n'en savent pas plus que nous !

Piper : Super ! On est bien avancé !

Cole : Il n'y a qu'une solution pour savoir !

Phoebe : Laquelle ? –inquiète-

Cole : Avec le pouvoir de Paige, je retourne en enfer.

Phoebe : Non je ne veux pas te reperdre !

Cole : tu n'as qu'a venir avec moi, cela te rassurera, mais de toute façon j'ai vos pouvoirs donc je ne risque rien.

Phoebe : oui mais fais bien attention et est ce quelqu'un d'entre vous peut aller avec lui ou cas ou il serait blessé ??

Prue : je vais avec lui ! Aller c'est parti cher beau frère !

Prue a vraiment confiance en Cole depuis qu'il a eu de nouveaux pouvoirs et qu'il les a aidées à vaincre le mal à plusieurs reprises.

Piper : Dan, Maintenant va t'occuper de ton père !

Dan : ok

Dans les enfers :

Prue –regardant un regroupement de démons- : euh d'après toi ils font quoi ??

Cole : Je ne sais pas peut être un Conseil de démons.

Prue –en pensant- : Oui mais pourquoi ?

Cole : Ca a peut être un rapport avec le nouveau Balthazar.

Prue : oui bien sur, ils sont peut être en train de recréer la Source et les Enfers avant notre Victoire contre toi.

Cole : oui mauvais souvenir ! Mais cela veut dire qu'il y a une nouvelle source !

Prue : Remontons au Manoir, il faut prévenir les Fondateurs et les autres.

Et Prue et Cole disparaissent dans un tourbillon de lumière blanche.

Dans le manoir, au grenier :

Piper : alors le bilan ?

Prue : on pense qu'ils étaient en train de faire un conseil.

Phoebe : Mais pourquoi ?

Cole : justement, on pense qu'ils sont en train de recréer les Enfers avant ma « Mort » et donc de recréer la Source.

Léo : Et c'est pour cela que vous avez rencontrer le jeune Balthazar. Je vais prévenir les Fondateurs.

Léo réapparut quelques minutes plus tard au grenier mais il ne vit personne.

Léo : piper ?

Piper : On est en bas !

Léo descendît les marches quatre à quatre.

Piper : Alors ?

Léo : ils sont d'accord avec votre suggestion et il se peut que la Source elle-même vas venir vous tuer car ils n'ont aucune idée de comment la précédente est morte !

Prue : Il faut utiliser alors la potion à base de Balthazar.

Leo : Oui c'est une solution. Mais pour être sur que cela fonctionne il faudrait que Cole et Prue se joignent au pouvoir des Trois.

Cole : C'est sûrement plus prudent !

Une heure plus tard :

Piper : la potion est prête ?

Phoebe : oui presque il faut que je rajoute le Balthazar !

Elle mit directement la liquéfaction de Balthazar en entière et se retrouve projeté à travers la pièce à cause de la force de la potion. Tout le monde accourt pour savoir si elle va bien. Elle dit que oui.

Phoebe : Voilà, c'est près.

Piper : On fait quoi maintenant ? On attend ou on l'invoque ??

Léo : Je ne sais pas peut être l'invoqué.

Piper : ok, je vais préparer le salon et toi, Phoebe, tu réécris ou tu transformes la formule de Balthazar.

Phoebe : ok

15 minutes plus tard, tout le monde était derrière la table et récite la formule suivante :

Forces de la magie noire et de la magie blanche

Qui traversez l'espace et le temps

Que vous soyer proche ou loin de nous

Envoyer nous la Source du Mal sur le Champ

Quelques instant plus tard dans un tourbillon de vent la Source apparut vêtu d'une robe rouge.

La Source : Je suis là !

Piper : Vite la potion Phoebe !

Phoebe lança la potion sur la Source et Cole, Prue, Piper, Phoebe et Paige récitèrent la formule :

Prudence, Patricia, Pénélope  
Pouvoir de l'amour et de la grâce  
Pouvoir des sorcières que ta puissance nous aide  
Envoyez cet être maléfique hors du temps et de l'espace

Et la Source explosa en milliers de morceaux en détruisant toutes les vitres de la maison.

Piper : Eh une Source de plus ! Je ne dit pas ça pour toi Cole.

Cole : Je sais mais je sais comment ça fait d'être la source et de se faire tuer par les sœurs Halliwell !

Paige : C'est le vitrier qui va être content encore !

Quelques mois après : 

Pendant que toute la famille mangeait et discutait de nouveau sur cette étrange réapparition de la Source, Wyatt jouait avec Penny. Phoebe avait peut être une solution pour ne pas avoir affaire aux Nettoyeurs, brider momentanément les pouvoirs de Penny. Mais après une longue discussions avec toute la famille, Phoebe décida de ne pas brider les pouvoirs de penny est de lui faire la moral comme ce qu'a fait sa sœur pour Piper.

Les Fondateurs ont comprit aussi pourquoi Dan été prisonnier. Il leur était peut être nécessaire pour monter cher les Fondateurs pour tous les tuer. Et comme cela, le monde de la magie Blanche aurait été complètement perdu.


End file.
